And the Healing Has Begun
by i-will-get-you-my-pretty
Summary: Extreme AU. While being tortured at Malfoy Manor, Hermione ends up apparating outside Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey.  Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I really have no idea from where this came, but I figured I might as well give it a try. Please give it a chance and let me know whether or not I should continue? Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>

"CRUCIO!" A cold voice bellowed out aiming her wand for the thirteenth time at a teenage girl lying on the floor. The girl began to writhe in pain yet again as a piercing scream tore from her throat. The only other person in the room turned away when a wave of nausea hit him as he watched his aunt torture the brightest girl of her age.

"Stop…please…stop," the girl managed to choke out between her tears. A maniacal laugh rang out as the older witch climbed on top of her prey.

"Listen here, Mudblood. I know you stole the sword out of my vault. Now tell me the truth!" She growled menacingly as she whipped out a knife.

"We didn't take anything, I swear!" Hermione Granger cried out hoping to put an end to her torture.

"You filthy little Mudblood!" The assailant screeched as she began carving letters into her victim's arm, earning her another earsplitting scream.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as two boys and a house-elf appeared from out of the dungeon. Spells were cast quickly as the young men tried to rescue their friend from the notorious Death Eater.

"Let her go, bitch," the boy with jet-black hair murmured dangerously as he and his red-haired companion raised their wands and took a few steps forward. The dark witch merely chuckled and grabbed the barely conscious girl by her hair. Bellatrix Lestrange held her knife up to the girl's neck and pressed deeply.

"Drop your wands, you filthy half-blood and blood traitor." Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley gulped as they saw blood begin to trickle down their friend's neck and let their wands fall to the ground. "Draco, pick up their wands and bring them over here. Now!" The terrified boy did as he was told and gave his classmates a sympathetic look.

As Draco Malfoy walked over to his aunt, a slight creaking noise was heard overhead. Everyone looked up to the ceiling and saw Dobby, the house-elf, loosening the fastenings of an enormous crystal chandelier that was located right above Hermione and Bellatrix. Before anyone understood what was happening, the great chandelier fell, causing the Death Eater to shriek and shove the young woman aside as she herself leapt out of the way. Harry and Ron made to move towards Hermione, who simply mouthed one word to them as a single tear slid down her face.

"_Go._" Her friends gave her an anguished look as Dobby grabbed their hands and apparated them out of Malfoy Manor. Draco watched in awe at the bravery this girl had just shown and casually dropped her wand and let it roll towards her. "Thank you," she whispered as the boy who had tormented her for years nodded and turned to leave. She grasped her wand and began to focus on apparating to the people that would keep her safer than anyone else. What Hermione didn't notice was that Bellatrix Lestrange had risen and pointed her wand at her yet again.

"Sectumsempra!" The spell hit her intended victim a second before she disappeared with a 'pop' causing a smirk to appear on the dark witch's face. "The little Mudblood doesn't stand a chance," she sang cheerfully.

Several minutes later, Hermione fell from the sky and hit the ground with a loud thump. She groaned due to the amount of pain she was in and watched as her blood drained from her body before passing out.

* * *

><p>Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley was getting out of her car at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital when she heard a loud crack. Thinking nothing of it, she shook her head and made her way to the door. As she neared the entrance, she saw a motionless lump. She rushed over to it and realized, to her astonishment, that it was a teenage girl. Thirteen was shocked to see that a large amount of blood was oozing out of this poor girl's body. She collapsed next to her and began to frantically search for a pulse. She sighed with relief as she found a weak pulse and stood to pick the unknown girl up.<p>

As she ran into the hospital, many onlookers stared at the bloody mess in her arms. She noticed Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Chris Taub heading over towards her with bewildered looks apparent on their faces.

"Get House. Now!" She ordered Taub as she and Foreman rushed to the ER. Upon arriving at a vacant room, Thirteen gently placed the Jane Doe down before she began removing her bloody clothes as Foreman prepared an IV. Had the two been paying attention they would have noticed a stick-like object falling to the ground and rolling underneath the bed.

"Holy shit," House spoke bluntly as he and Taub entered the room. After hearing his declaration, the rest of the team looked more closely at their patient. She was covered in deep, bleeding gashes all over her body. A deep cut was visible on her neck and they all noticed a strange word carved into her left arm.

"What's a 'mudblood'?" Taub inquired, finally breaking the silence.

"Really? That's what you have to say right now? We have to help this girl!" Thirteen called out in disbelief, aggravated with her colleagues.

"Foreman, Taub, figure out her blood type and get ready to do a transfusion. Thirteen, clean her up and bandage her. I'm going to get Cuddy." As he walked off, the trio stared at him in shock. They had never seen him act so serious. They all shook their heads and began to get to work.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Foreman asked as Thirteen began to cleanse the patient's wounds.

"No. Not even in my worst nightmares," she responded gravely. As she was wiping the blood off the girl's face, she noticed how stunning this girl was. "Who on earth could harm someone this beautiful?" She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but my work schedule has been super crazy lately. Also, t****hank you so much for all of the feedback! It makes me smile :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>**

**_Previously: _**_"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Foreman asked as Thirteen began to cleanse the patient's wounds._

_"No. Not even in my worst nightmares," she responded gravely. As she was wiping the blood off the girl's face, she noticed how stunning this girl was. "Who on earth could harm someone this beautiful?" She thought to herself._

"Cuddy, you can put off that paperwork. I do it all the time. You need to come see our latest patient," Dr. Gregory House told his boss, impatiently tapping her desk with his cane.

"Alright, alright! Just cut it out, House!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy finally shouted as she stood up and exited her office, the infuriating man following closely behind. "I just don't see why you are so interested in this patient. Will you please tell me?"

"No, of course not. What kind of person would I be if I made things easy for you? But, I will give you a hint." He paused and received a glare from his female companion. "Look at her left arm." He entered the room leaving a confused Cuddy in his wake.

"What the hell does that mean? Look at her le—" She ended her rant as she caught a glimpse of the word carved into the mystery girl's arm. "You three," she said curtly while pointing at Thirteen, Taub, and Foreman. "Out. Now." Thirteen opened her mouth to protest, but one look from House told her to keep quiet. As soon as the three were out of sight, Cuddy turned to a smug-looking House.

"Told you," he stated simply, enjoying the inevitable feeling of being right yet again.

"How the hell did a witch in a condition as severe as this end up in our hospital?" She muttered quickly.

"I have no idea, but I thought you might want to bring your cousin in to see if she can identify her."

"That's actually pretty brilliant, House."

"Must you always have that tone of surprise?"

"Shut up," the female doctor replied as she rolled her eyes. "I'll call Michelle tonight and see if she can get over here tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. I guess I better let our resident lezzy back in the room so she can continue ogling our newest patient." Cuddy rolled her eyes yet again as she returned to her office. "Thirteen! You can come back and finish undressing our Jane Doe with your eyes now. Oh wait, you already managed to see her naked, didn't you?" Smirked the grisly doctor.

"Fuck off, House," responded Thirteen with a glare as she ambled over to the girl, preparing for the long night of keeping an eye on the unknown brunette.

The next morning, Cuddy and her cousin, Michelle, entered the room quietly. Upon their arrival, they noticed the slumbering figure of Thirteen in a chair by the girl's bedside.

"Well, do you know who she is?" Cuddy whispered to her cousin. Michelle tip-toed over to the bed in order to get a good look at the girl and paled significantly as a look of recognition crossed her face. She grabbed the other woman's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. That's Hermione Granger!" She yelped.

"Who?"

"Only one of the most famous witches in the wizarding world! She's wanted by some really dark wizards over in Britain. I bet one of them did that to her. The poor thing. I wonder how she ended up here. Last any of us in America knew, she was on the run in some forest hunting down the key to defeating the Dark Lord," Michelle rushed out without taking a breath.

"Whoa, that's…intense. Well, what should we do?"

"Keep it quiet. If any of the dark wizards over in London find out she's here, they'll stop at nothing to kill her." Cuddy's eyes opened wide as she absorbed this new information and decided that they should finish their conversation in her office.

* * *

><p>Thirteen awoke suddenly and checked the time. Groaning to herself, she realized that she needed to get back to work. She stood up, stretched, and soundlessly began checking the mystery girl's wounds. As she was changing the bandages on one of the larger gashes on the curly-haired brunette's stomach, she heard the other girl groan before her eyes flew open. Thirteen immediately met the other girl's eyes and found herself drowning in a sea of chocolate.<p>

"Where the bloody hell am I?" The girl, whose voice was extremely raspy, finally spoke.

"Oh shit, she's British. I'm definitely doomed," the young doctor thought to herself before she addressed her beautiful patient. "Um, hi, I'm Dr. Hadley. You're at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

"Are you fucking serious?" The girl shrieked. She attempted to sit up much too quickly and was hit with a wave of pain. "Fucking hell. Next time I see that bitch, I'm going to break her vagina." Thirteen tried to stifle her laughter, but to no avail. She was afraid she was going to offend Jane Doe, until she saw the girl giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but I totally did not expect you to say that."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," teased the other girl with a wink.

"Are you ever gonna tell me your name? I can't keep referring to you as Jane Doe, you know."

"What a dreadful name," she grimaced. "My name is Hermione Granger. It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Hadley."

"Oh, you can call me Thirteen." Hermione winced.

"Um, I'd rather not. That number is rather unlucky for me," she told the doctor with a frown.

"Oh! Well, you can call me Remy. But don't tell anyone else. I have this whole mysterious aura around me here that I'd like to hold on to," she replied with a smile. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Hermione's curiosity got the best of her.

"Um, I'm sorry to bring this up now, but what exactly happened to me?" She murmured as she started wringing her hands together. Thirteen looked down sadly.

"We're not really sure. I found you right outside the hospital late last night. You were unconscious and covered in blood. I brought you into the hospital and carried you down here to the ER. I, um, took off your bloody clothes and cleaned your wounds," she informed the British girl with a blush covering her cheeks. Hermione gazed at her, a look of pure amusement shining on her face.

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for taking care of me, Remy. You most definitely saved my life," she responded with a genuine smile. This only made the young doctor blush even more.

"It was nothing," mumbled Thirteen rather bashfully. "Do you remember what happened before you became unconscious?" Scenes from what happened at Malfoy Manor flooded through Hermione's mind.

"Oh, um, no, not really." Thirteen could tell she was lying, but chose to ignore it…for now. For some reason, she felt drawn to this girl. Maybe it was her eyes. Maybe it was her smile. Hell, maybe it was her accent. She had never seen the appeal of a foreign accent thanks to Chase and his constant arrogance, but this girl was definitely changing her opinion on that. She longed to hear her speak again and eventually got her wish. "Like something you see, darling?"

"Uh, I, um, are you hungry? I can get you a doughnut or something?" The younger girl chuckled.

"A doughnut would be great. Thanks, Remy, for everything." She threw another dazzling smile at the doctor, who grinned goofily in response and shuffled out the door. Hermione watched her walk away with a smile firmly planted on her face. "Maybe, just maybe, she's the reason why I ended up apparating to New Jersey of all places," she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! This chapter's not too long, but hopefully it'll get me back into the rhythm of writing again. Thanks to everyone for their amazing feedback. It truly means a lot to me. Anyway, enough of my rambling, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

Hermione had fallen asleep shortly after the young doctor hurried away and was only woken up when the door slammed shut.

"Bloody hell!" She shrieked, putting her hand over her heart.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake," a raspy voice called out from the chair by her door. Hermione squinted and discovered a scruffy looking man spinning around a cane.

"Um, hello, who are you?" The wavy-haired brunette questioned warily, backing herself up against the pillows.

"Dr. Gregory House. And I know _exactly _what you are."

"And what's that? A lesbian?" The British teenager replied in a bored tone wondering when Dr. Hadley was going to return.

"Well, that may be true, but I also know that you are a witch," the scruffy man murmured triumphantly.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" Hermione gasped out, eyes wide, hands immediately searching for her wand.

"I'm a squib," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, right. Next thing you're going to tell me is that you're faking your American accent."

"Now why would I do such a thing? I'm sexy enough as it is."

"Blimey. Why are you even here? Did you want something?" The young witch sighed, running a hand through her hair and glaring at the man.

"I want to know what really happened to you. I'll keep it a secret from your soon to be lesbian lover too." She rolled her eyes and motioned for the doctor to move to the chair closer to the bed.

"Um, well, I was being tortured and interrogated by this crazy bitch and then I apparently apparated over here. Happy now?"

"I suppose that's good enough for now, but you will tell me more later. We tried stitching you up, but they wouldn't hold. I'm assuming it has something to do with the curse. Is there any magical way to heal all of those cuts on your body?"

"Yes," she growled out angrily. "The only person who knows how to do it though is someone who cannot be trusted at the moment."

"Well, that sucks. Looks like you're in for a long recovery. At least you have a hot doctor hanging all over you," House smirked as he stood up made his way out of the room.

"Hey, who exactly do you think you are?" The wavy-haired brunette called out after the strange man before covering her face with her hands and mumbling to herself.

"You ok, Hermione?" A familiar voice rang out. The British girl looked up to see Remy gazing at her worriedly while holding a plate of doughnuts.

"I'm alright. I just met a rather infuriating man," she grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Let me guess. House?" Thirteen chuckled, moving closer to the young woman.

"How did you know?" Hermione deadpanned, motioning for the beautiful doctor to take a seat.

"There's only one man in this hospital who gets under everyone's skin," the blue-eyed woman smirked, offering the doughnuts to the wounded girl.

"Blimey. Are those sprinkles?" The witch questioned with wide eyes, reaching out for the pastry. As Hermione ate doughnut after doughnut, Remy just grinned and studied the girl in front of her. "Please don't judge me," she muttered with a blush.

"I'm not," the doctor assured her. "You look like you haven't really eaten in months. I should run some tests to see if you're malnourished…"

"I'm fine Remy," Hermione smiled. Thirteen melted upon hearing the brown-eyed girl say her name again before giving her an incredulous look. "Ok, the past couple of months haven't been very easy, but I'm fine."

"Hermione…" The older woman began hesitantly. "I know we just met, but you can talk to me if you'd like to."

"That's really sweet of you," Hermione sighed with a small smile. "I just don't want to get into it. It's not like you'd even believe me if I tried." Remy opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, not wanting to push the British girl. "So, tell me about you."

"Um, what did you want to know?"

"Surprise me," grinned the way-haired brunette as she helped herself to another doughnut.

"Er, well, I grew up in New York and then I moved to Massachusetts where I went to high school. I have a younger sister and an older brother. And, that's about it."

"Fascinating," Hermione stated flatly, reaching for a glass of water. "Well, from what I can see, you're a lot more than that." Thirteen shifted uncomfortably and lowered her gaze. "Clearly, you're compassionate or you wouldn't have taken such great care of me. Also, you must be brilliant to be a doctor at such a young age. Finally, you seem very guarded. You have a secret that you don't want anyone to know. We're actually a lot alike, you see. Oh, and plus, you're absolutely gorgeous."

"So are you... Er, well, I-I-I should probably inspect your wounds!" the doctor pointed out, rubbing the back of her neck. The witch rolled her eyes playfully and pushed herself up with a wince. "Careful! You don't want to injure yourself anymore do you?" The taller woman questioned, as she gently helped the younger woman sit up. "I should also get some more information from you now that you're more awake and settled."

"Alright, do your worst."

"How old are you?"

"18, so yes, I am legal," the brown-eyed girl said with a wink, causing Remy to splutter and turn a light shade of pink.

"Um, how did you end up in New Jersey?"

"I'm not entirely sure… Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not daft, I just don't know how I ended up here." The blue-eyed woman raised an eyebrow, before placing down her clipboard.

"Ok, I'm going to remove the old bandages. For some reason, we weren't able to successfully stitch you up. Now you weren't bleeding as badly as you were when you first arrived, but you were still bleeding throughout the night. So—"

"I know you said I was covered in blood when you found me, but, um, how bad was it?" Hermione asked quietly, placing her hand over the other woman's.

"You looked like you had been dragged through hell and back…" Remy shuddered, before carefully removing her hand from Hermione's and going back to study her wounds, picking back up her clipboard.

"You have no idea," she spoke softly, a faraway look apparent in her eyes. The older woman looked at the beautiful young woman in front of her and vowed to get her to open up about whatever horrible nightmare she had experienced.


End file.
